Zabierzcie mnie stąd
by Lampira7
Summary: Cztery razy kiedy Bucky musiał uciec z pokoju i raz kiedy nie musiał.


**Tytuł:** Zabierzcie mnie stąd  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Get Me Outta Here  
 **Autor:** missdoctorwatson  
 **Fandom:** **Marvel Cinematic Universe, Avengers**

 **Relacje:** **James „Bucky" Barners/Tony Stark**

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Elly  
 **Link:** /works/11953467

 **Zabierzcie mnie stąd**

Zszedł na dół do laboratorium w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto pomoże mu z ramieniem. Nie spodziewał się wpaść na Tony'ego, który tańczył powoli i seksownie do piosenki, której nawet nie rozpoznawał, ale nie miał ochoty mu przerywać. W rzeczywistości, zamarł w miejscu nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od poruszającej się postaci.

Geniusz był piękny, Bucky nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Sposób w jaki jego zgrabne biodra skręcały się w przód i w tył, był hipnotyzujący. Poczuł pragnienie, by położyć dłonie na Tony'm. Chciał poczuć, jak drugi mężczyzna drży, gdy chłodny metal jego sztucznej ręki przesuwał się w dół jego ramienia, do wąskiej tali i tych grzesznych bioder…

Rumieniec zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się na jego twarzy, gdy zaczął fantazjować. Zanim zdążył się całkowicie zatracić, Tony odwrócił się i zauważył go. Twarz miliardera zapłonęła gwałtownym pąsem.

— He… Hej, Barnes…

Stopy Bucky'ego nagle cudownie odkleiły się od podłogi i uciekł.

OoO

Bucky zakradł się do kuchni po nocną przekąskę, kiedy znowu jego wzrok padł na Tony'ego, który właśnie w tej chwili stał na palcach i wyciągał się z całych sił, by ściągnąć jedzenie z górnej szafki. Bucky ponownie zamarł w miejscu, gdy jego mózg przechodził krótkie spięcie na widok Tony'ego.

Jego spodnie dresowe opadły naprawdę nisko, a przez to, że się wyciągał, jego podkoszulka podjechała naprawdę wysoko, więc Bucky miał widok na doskonałą skórę, która znajdowała się między jego pępkiem i powyżej…

— Och, Jezu Chryste, on mnie zabije….

Jego oczy były pełne pragnienia, kiedy Tony w końcu zauważył, że był w kuchni. Przestał stawać na palcach i wysunął dolną wargę do przodu w rozkosznym grymasie nadąsania.

— Czy możesz mi pomóc? Zabiję tego, kto umieszcza moje jagody na górnej półce…

Jakby na auto pilocie Bucky podszedł i z łatwością chwycił przekąskę Tony'ego. Kiedy podawał geniuszowi jego nagrodę, musiał spojrzeć w dół, aby napotkać jego (najpiękniejsze czekoladowe oczy) spojrzenie i zdał sobie sprawę, jak niski był Tony Stark. Na litość Boską, był tak mały, jego głowa idealnie wpasowałaby się pod brodą Bucky'ego. Mózg Barnesa został zalany obrazami tego, jak łatwo byłoby ułożyć mniejszego mężczyznę w wielu różnych pozycjach.

Bucky wyszedł z kuchni i będąc w połowie korytarza, usłyszał głos zdezorientowanego Tony'ego.

— Dzięki?

OoO

Bucky postanowił dołączyć do reszty Avengers na wspólną kolację. Rozsiedli się w kuchni i salonie, gdzie kto chciał z zadowoleniem jedząc posiłek. Tony zawsze upewniał się, że każdy dostał to, na co akurat miał ochotę, co sprawiało, że zamawianie jednocześnie posiłku dla nich wszystkich było wielkim wydarzeniem, ale wyglądał na szczęśliwego robiąc to.

Tony siedział na oddalonym podłokietniku kanapy, koncentrując się na pokrojonych owocach znajdujących się na jego kolanach. Wydawał urocze ciche jęki za każdym razem, gdy nowy kawałek trafiał do jego ust. Bucky będący na drugim końcu pokoju, nie mógł się skupić na swoim, jak miał pewność, absurdalnie drogim spagethii. Jego wzmocniony słuch zapewnił, że słyszał wszystkie słodkie, małe westchnienia Tony'ego, jakby ten był tuż obok niego.

Udało mu się zjeść większość swojego posiłku, nawet z Tony'm wydającym te odgłosy. Wpatrywał się dość ciężko w swoje klopsiki, gdy popełnił błąd, podnosząc wzrok. Tony przesuwał powoli swoim językiem po wskazującym palcu z przymkniętymi oczami i z wyrazem czystej satysfakcji. Bucky poczuł jak jego krew spłynęła na południe. Nie potrafił zmusić się do odwrócenia wzroku, gdy Tony zajął się drugim palcem.

Wyglądało na to, że Tony robił to w zwolnionym tempie, jak inaczej można byłoby wyjaśnić to, jak powolne i wyrachowane były ruchy jego języka?! Gdy Tony doszedł w końcu do małego palca, Bucky ściskał poręcz krzesła wystarczająco mocno by ta drżała nieznacznie.

— Chryste, Bucky, wszystko w porządku?

Zaniepokojony głos Steve'a sprawił, że odwrócił wzrok od Tony'ego. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, a później w dół na poręcz, która teraz miała wyraźne wgłębienia od jego metalicznych palców. Wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali. Tony patrzył na niego.

— Ja… um… w porządku.

Bucky miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby odłożyć swoje jedzenie, zanim uciekł, jakby gonił go sam diabeł.

OoO

Po fiasku jakim okazała się kolacja, Bucky spędzał coraz więcej czasu na siłowni. Przekonał się, że miał zdecydowanie za dużo… energii, zwłaszcza gdy zaczynał myśleć o Tony'm. Nie przestawał ćwiczyć, dopóki nie poczuł, że może zemdleć.

Dzisiaj jednak nie zastał jak zwykle pustej sali gimnastycznej. Dzisiaj przywitał go widok sparingu Tony'ego ze Steve'm. Tony miał na sobie coś co musiało być najbardziej ciasnymi i podkreślającą tyłek czarnymi spodenkami do ćwiczeń we wszechświecie, którym towarzyszył luźny podkoszulek, ledwo co zakrywający resztę jego ciała. Po raz kolejny Bucky zamarł na miejscu, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od napiętych mięśni Tony'ego i jego skupionej twarzy.

Nie trwało długo zanim Steve uzyskał przewagę nad Tony'm podcinając go i zwalając z nóg. Zanim Stark zdołał się otrząsnąć, Steve przygwoździł go do ziemi. Bucky otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zauważył pozycję w jakieś nieświadomie się znaleźli. Steve trzymał ręce Tony'ego nad jego głową, a nogi inżyniera odruchowo owinęły się wokół super żołnierza.

— Cholera Rogers! Złaź ze mnie…

Bucky poczuł, jak go pali pierś, słysząc rozbawiony śmiech Steve'a. Nie mógł już tego znieść. Czy wszechświat próbował z nim grać? Był świadomy swojego niepokoju i zazdrości rosnącej w piersi, gdy patrzył, jak Tony wił się pod Steve'm.

— Dajcie spokój!

Bucky nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że coś powiedział, dopóki wciąż leżący na macie Tony i Steve nie spojrzeli na niego.

— Bucky…?

Odszedł zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej.

OoO

Przez godziny Bucky ukrywał się w swoim pokoju, zanim usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Planował je zignorować, ale druga osoba nie odpuszczała. To musiał być Steve.

Z westchnieniem wstał z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Steve, posłuchaj, naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać… — Otworzył drzwi, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że się pomylił.

Tony wydawał się onieśmielony, gdy na niego patrzył.

— Ummm… cześć. Czy mogę wejść?

Z milczącym kiwnięciem głosy wpuścił geniusza do środka i zamknął za nim drzwi. Tony przechadzał się przez chwilę po pokoju, zanim stanął przed Bucky'em, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki.

— Co się z tobą wcześniej działo? — Tony wpatrywał się wprost w oczy Bucky'ego lekko wyciągając szyję. Barners nie mógł zwalczyć rumieńca, który wkradł mu się na policzki. — Czemu byłeś taki… płochliwy? Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale nie podoba ci się to! — Cofnął się i wrócił do chodzenia po pokoju. — Myślałem, że między nami wszystko w porządku? Sądziłem, że zaczynamy się dogadywać i zbliżać do siebie, ale ostatnio dosłownie uciekałeś za każdym razem, gdy byliśmy razem w pokoju.

Bucky nie mógł się zmusić, by powiedzieć cokolwiek geniuszowi, dopóki ten nie zatrzymał się nagle i nie spojrzał na niego tak, jakby Bucky kopnął jego ukochane boty.

— Czy ty… nie lubisz mnie? Czy to twój subtelny sposób mówienia, żebym się odpierdolił? Ponieważ ja… — Spojrzał ponuro w dół, niespodziewanie nieruchomo. — Nie muszę się kręcić wokół i ci przeszkadzać, jeśli… wiesz, czujesz do mnie wstręt.

— Hej… to nie prawda, posłuchaj… — Bucky nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zbliżeniem do Tony'ego i przesunięciem dłoni po zewnętrznej stronie ramion mężczyzny. Stark podniósł wzrok, ale jego spojrzenie nie zawędrowało wyżej niż broda Zimowego Żołnierza. — Lubię cię. Przyrzekam, że tak jest… prawdopodobnie za bardzo…

Spojrzenie Tony'ego natychmiast skierowało się na jego twarz.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Ach… cholera, ja nie… to znaczy… — Rumieniec Bucky'ego był jednoznaczny.

Tony nie mógł opanować uśmiechu. Im szerzej się uśmiechał, tym rumieniec Bucky'ego był intensywniejszy. W oczach inżyniera pojawiły się psotne iskierki, które sprawiły, że Barners zaczął się denerwować.

— Więc mnie lubisz? — Tony podszedł bliżej. — Jak ty to powiedziałeś? Prawdopodobnie za bardzo?

Bucku cofnął się i skinął nieśmiało głową.

— Naprawdę? Jesteś poważny? Mnie? — Kolejny krok do przodu i kolejny do tyłu. Ponownie małe skinięcie głową. Uśmiech Tony'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy. Plecy Bucky'ego uderzyły w drzwi, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że został unieruchomiony. Dłonie Tony'ego podkradły się w górę po jego klatce piersiowej i zatrzymały się tak, gdzie ramiona spotykały się z jego szyją. — Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale hmmm… też cię lubię.

Tony uśmiechał się do niego z fałszywą skromnością, a jego długie, piękne rzęsy muskały jego policzki, za każdym razem, gdy mrugał. Patrzył na Bucky'ego, jakby ten był kimś specjalnym, kimś, kogo należy szanować i cenić.

Bucky nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pochyleniem się i pocałowaniem idealnych ust Tony'ego. Geniusz jęknął z uznaniem, unosząc ręce do włosów Zimowego Żołnierza. Bucky owinął ramiona wokół tali inżyniera i przyciągnął go bliżej. Był już zdecydowanie uzależniony od całowania mniejszego mężczyzny. Bucky nie był przygotowany na poczucie mocy płynącej z tego, że był kimś, kto sprawiał, że Tony wydawał te słodkie dźwięki.

Odsuną się w szoku, kiedy Tony uszczypał zębami jego dolną wargę. Stark uśmiechnął się złośliwie, nieświadomie oblizując usta. Bucky warknął nisko i odwrócił ich, tak że teraz on przyciskał geniusza do drzwi. Ukrył twarz w szyi Tony'ego, ocierając się i całując linię aż do ucha mężczyzny. Stark miał szeroko otwarte oczy i nie mógł przestać jęczeć. Jego biodra uniosły się, by napotkać lędźwie Bucky'ego, chcąc jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do Zimowego Żołnierza.

Bycie tak łatwo podnoszonym było jedną z rzeczy, która podniecała Tony'ego, więc upewnił się, żeby pokazać Bucky'emu, jaki wpływ na niego miał ten pokaz siły.


End file.
